Elizabeth Aspinwall (1633-1723)
}} * Elizabeth Aspinwall Weeks, AKA: Elizabeth Harris Biography 1636: Antinomian Controversy In 1636-1638, Massachusetts Bay Colony, this family were Free Grace Advocates (AKA: Antinomian Controversy) which caused great religious and political strife in the colony. It pitted most of the colony's ministers and magistrates against some adherents of the Free Grace theology of Puritan minister John Cotton. The most notable Free Grace advocates, often called "Antinomians", were charismatic Anne Hutchinson, her brother-in-law Reverend John Wheelwright, and Massachusetts Bay Governor Henry Vane. In the summer of 1637 their opponents led by Gov John Winthrop won back political control of the colony. The following trial led to the banishment many of the leaders of this movement. William Aspinwall joined himself with the adherents of Anne Hutchinson and John Wheelwright (1593-1679), aided in drafting their famous petition, and departed with them to Rhode Island. He was at Portsmouth NH in 1638, where he signed the covenant of formation, but he moved to the New Haven Colony in 1641. Research: Name Aspinwall or Harris Over the years there has been intense genealogical debate whether Ammiel Weeks (1631-1679) was married to Elizabeth Aspinwall (1633-1723) or Elizabeth Harris (1633-1723). Below is the some data collected on both arguments. Elizabeth Harris Source: "Walter and Mary (Fry) Harris of New London, Connecticut", NEHGS "Register," Vol. 156, (2002), pg. 151, From Gale Ion Harris records: "The will of Mary Harris of New London in Jan. 1655/56 gave 'to my yongest daughter, Elizabeth Weekes, a peece of red broad cloth, being about two yards, alsoe a damask livery cloth, a gold ring, a silver sponne, a fether bed and a boulster and my best hatt, my gowne, a brass kettle and a woolen jacket for her husband.' The will of Jane (Clapp) (Weekes) Humphrey of Dorchester in Jan. 1666/67 gave several articles of clothing 'to my sonn Amiells wife' and various items to grandchildren, including Amiel's children Elizabeth, Thankfull, Amiel and Ebenezer Weekes." Source: N.E. Hist. & Gen. Reg., v. 156, p. 150. Marriage: Ammiel Weeks (Weekes), son of George and Jane Clapp Weekes, married 19 Jan 1655 to Elizabeth Harris, dau of Walter. Source: N.E. Hist. & Gen. Reg., v. 156, p. 150. Death: 10 Apr 1723 USA, Father: Walter Harris, Mother: Mary (Fry) Harris Source: U.S., New England Marriages Prior to 1700 Marriage: Amiel Weeks(Weekes), married 18 Jan 1655 to Elizabeth Harris (Birth: 1634, Death: 1723) Source: U.S. and International Marriage Records, 1560-1900 Marriage: Amiel Weeks(Weekes), married 1655 to Elizabeth Harris (Birth: 1634) Source: Biographical sketches of representative citizens of the commonwealth of Massachusetts, Graves & Steinbarger (1901 publication) Parents: Mother: Elizabeth (???), Father/Husband: Ammiel Weekes, Son: Supply Weeks Source: History of the Town of Goshen, Hampshire County, Massachusetts: From Its First Settlement in 1761 to 1881, Hiram Barrus, Esq. (1881 publication) Parents: Mother: Elizabeth (???), Father/Husband: Ammiel Weekes, Son: Supply Weeks Elizabeth Aspinwall Source: Massachusetts, Town and Vital Records, 1620-1988 Birth: 30 Sep 1633 Boston, Mass., Father: William Aspinwall, Mother: Elizabeth Source: N.E. Hist. & Gen. Reg., v. 002, p. 76. Birth: 30 Sep 1633 Boston, Mass., Father: William Aspinwall, Mother: Elizabeth Source: American Genealogical-Biographical Index (AGBI) Birth: 1633 Massachusetts Source: U.S., Sons of the American Revolution Membership Applications, 1889-1970 (1928 approved application) Parents: Mother: Elizabeth Aspinwall (Birth: 1633, Death: 1723) Father/Husband: Ammiel Weekes, Son: Joseph Weeks Source: Register of the Empire State Society of the Sons of the American Revolution (1899 publication, approved) Parents: Mother: Elizabeth Aspinwall, Father/Husband: Ammiel Weekes, Son: Supply Weeks Source: The Sons of the American Revolution: New York State Society, 1893-94, by Edward Hagaman Hall (1894 publication, approved) Parents: Mother: Elizabeth Aspinwall, Father/Husband: Ammiel Weekes, Son: Supply Weeks Source: Geo. Weekes: genealogy of the family of George Weekes, of Dorchester, Mass., 1635-1650; with some information in regard to other families of the same name: especially, Thomas, of Huntington, L. I., and Nathaniel, of Falmouth nd Hardwick, Mass" Wife of: AMMIEL, 2 * (son of George^) b. in England in 1633, was admitted to the church in Dorchester, with his wife Elizabeth, May 18, 1656; was "made ffree and took his oathe" May 6, 1657. The earliest mention in the town records of his holding land, is in 1657. He was a constable in 1673; was one of a commission to run a town line in 1673, again in 1674 and 1678; he held other positions of trust at different times. It would appear from the inventory of his estate (Appendix, A. 5) that he inherited the profession of land surveyor from his father. He died April 20, 1679, aged 46. His wife Elizabeth was administrator of his estate. On the 13th of January. *The above is a fac-simile of his autograph, of date March 23, 1669-70, on page 213 of the Dorchester town records, now in the office of the City Clerk, Boston. The facsimile of her signature is taken from her bond as administrator of his estate, for copy of which see Appendix, A. 4. A manuscript in the handwriting of the father of the author (Robert D. Weeks), states that she was the first child born in Boston. This statement seems erroneous. The only birth mentioned in the Boston records of a child named Elizabeth, who could have been in the 90th year of her age in 1723 (as was the case with the wife of Ammiel,) is that of Elizabeth, daughter of William and Elizabeth Aspinwall, b. Sept. 30, 1633; and she was not the first child born in Boston. William Aspinwall was, in 1629, deacon of the church at Charlestown, whence he removed early to Boston. Taking an active part in behalf of Mrs. Anne Hutchinson, (who was condemned and banished from the colony on account of her religious views,) he was disfranchised, disarmed and banished. He went to Rhode Island, and was the first Secretary of that colony. In 1642 he returned to Boston, and was reconciled to the church and state. He afterwards returned to England, where he died. The fact that Peter Aspinwall — probably a near relative of William, perhaps brother or son — was one of the sureties on the bond of Elizabeth Weekes, (above referred to,) gives color to the theory that she was the daughter of William Aspinwall. Note: Unless indicated otherwise (for above genealogy of George Weekes), information about Elizabeth Weeks is taken from Weeks, Robert D., "Genealogy of the Family of George Weekes, of Dorchester, Mass., 1835-1650," Newark, N.J.: Press of L. J. Hardham, 1885, Pages 69-71. Although oft presented as fact, Robert D. Weeks points out that any link between Elizabeth and the Aspinwall family is speculative and unconfirmed. Source: Biographical sketches of representative citizens of the commonwealth of Massachusetts, Graves & Steinbarger (1901 publication) Parents: Mother: Elizabeth (???), Father/Husband: Ammiel Weekes, Son: Supply Weeks Source: History of the Town of Goshen, Hampshire County, Massachusetts: From Its First Settlement in 1761 to 1881, Hiram Barrus, Esq. (1881 publication) Parents: Mother: Elizabeth (???), Father/Husband: Ammiel Weekes, Son: Supply Weeks Source: Millennium File, Ancestry.com Birth: 1632, Child: Supply Weeks (son) Source: Family Data Collection - Deaths, Ancestry.com Death: 10 Apr 1723 Dorchester, Suffolk, Mass. Source: Family Data Collection - Marriages, Ancestry.com Marriage: Amiel Weeks (Weekes), married 10 Apr 1653 to Elizabeth Aspinwall Abigail Trescott To add further confusion the following publications state Abigail Trescott is father Ammiel's wife, but she was son Ammiel's wife: Source: Historical Reminiscences of the Early Times in Marlborough, Mass., by Ella A. Bigelow, 1910 publication. Wife/Mother: Listed as Ammiel's wife and Supply's mother. Source: History of the Town of Marlborough, Middlesex County, Massachusetts: From Its First Settlement in 1657 to 1861, by Charles Hudson, 1861 publication. Wife/Mother: Listed as Ammiel's wife and Supply's mother. Burial Burial at Dorchester North Burying Ground, Dorchester, Massachusetts. Gravestone Inscription: Here Lyes ye Body of Elizabeth Weeks Wife to Ammiel Weeks who Died ye 10th of April 1723 in ye 90 year of her age. See Also * Elizabeth Aspinwall * Aspinwall in Suffolk County, Massachusetts